This is a request for an additional five years of funding for a multiyear conference grant to support the annual Symposium on the Biology of Skin. The year 2000 Meeting will be the 49th Annual SBS. This is the 35th year of NIH support for this conference, which has goals unchanged since its initiation in 1950. These conferences will: A. Thoroughly cover one aspect of skin biology annually. B. Allow the exchanges and acquisition of new knowledge on a formal basis as well as provide a proving ground for new concepts. C. Broaden and shape our understanding and perspective of biological properties of the skin of man under normal and pathologic conditions D. Encourage young investigators to consider the pursuit of careers in academic and investigational dermatology by interacting with established scientists, identifying unsolved problems and identifying long term goals in skin biology. The first year of the next funding period will be the 5& Anniversary meeting of this meeting now named the Montagna Symposium on the Biology of Skin. The topic of the meeting will be "Progress in Cutaneous Biology and Investigative Dermatology". During the past five years, the topics of the meeting have been "Cutaneous Innervation and Neurobiology of the Skin, Aging of the Skin: Basic Mechanisms and Approaches to Prevention, "Photobiology: The Molecular Mechanisms of Light-Induced Damage and the Effects of Light on Human Skin Diseases ", "Endothelial Cells and Angiogenesis: From Benchtop to the Bedside" and "Emerging Infections and the Skin". Potential topics for future meetings include "Apoptosis in the Skin and in Skin Disease"; "Autoimmunity in the Skin:"; "Biology of Sebaceous Glands and Diseases of Sebaceous Glands".